sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Αρταξέρξης Γ \Περσία
Αρταξέρξης Γ' ο Ώχος Artaxerxes III thumb|300px| [[Κλασσική Εποχή Ηγεμόνες Κλασσικής Εποχής 4ος Αιώνας π.Χ. ---- ---- Όνομα: Αρταξέρξης Ηγεμονικά Ονόματα ---- ---- Περσική Αυτοκρατορία Ηγεμόνες Περσικής Αυτοκρατορίας Ηγεμονίδες Περσικής Αυτοκρατορίας Στρατιωτικοί Περσικής Αυτοκρατορίας Αχαιμενίδες ---- Περσική Αίγυπτος ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Αιγύπτου‎ ---- Περσική Αραχωσία‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Αραχωσίας ---- Περσική Αρεία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Αρείας ---- Περσική Αρμενία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Αρμενίας ---- Περσική Βαβυλωνία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Βαβυλωνίας‎ ---- Περσική Βακτρία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Βακτρίας‎ ---- Περσική Γανδαρίδα ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Γανδαρίδας‎ ---- Περσική Γεδρωσία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Γεδρωσίας ---- Περσική Δραγγία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Δραγγίας ---- Περσική Ελυμαΐδα ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Ελυμαΐδας‎ ---- Περσική Θράκη ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Θράκης‎ ---- Περσική Ινδία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Ινδίας ---- Περσική Καππαδοκία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Καππαδοκίας ---- Περσική Καρία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Καρίας‎ ---- Περσική Καρμανία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Καρμανίας‎ ---- Περσική Κιλικία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Κιλικίας ---- Περσική Λυδία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Λυδίας‎ ---- Περσική Μακεδονία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Μακεδονίας ---- Περσική Μαργιανή ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Μαργιανής‎ ---- Περσική Μηδία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Μηδίας ---- Περσική Μυσία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Μυσίας‎ ---- Περσική Παρθία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Παρθίας ---- Περσική Συρία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Συρίας‎ ---- Περσική Υρκανία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Υρκανίας‎ ---- Περσική Φρυγία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Φρυγίας‎ ---- Περσική Χορασμία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Χορασμίας‎ ---- Μηδική Αυτοκρατορία Ηγεμόνες Μηδικής Αυτοκρατορίας ---- Νεο-Βαβυλωνιακή Αυτοκρατορία Ηγεμόνες Νεο-Βαβυλωνιακής Αυτοκρατορίας ---- Νεο-Ασσυριακή Αυτοκρατορία Ηγεμόνες Νεο-Ασσυριακής Αυτοκρατορίας ---- Λυδία Ηγεμόνες Λυδίας ---- Μακεδονία Ηγεμόνες Μακεδονίας Στρατιωτικοί Μακεδονίας ---- Σπάρτη Ηγεμόνες Σπάρτης Στρατιωτικοί Σπάρτης ---- Αθήνα Στρατιωτικοί Αθήνας ---- Θήβα Στρατιωτικοί Θήβας ]] - Αυτοκράτορας ("Μ. Βασιλέας") της Περσικής Αυτοκρατορίας (359 - 338 π.Χ). - Χρονική Περίοδος Διακυβέρνησης: Κλασσική Εποχή, 4ος Αιώνας π.Χ. - Γέννηση: - Θάνατος: Ετυμολογία Tο όνομα "Αρταξέρξης" είναι ελληνoποίηση του ονόματος "Artaxšaça" της Περσικής Γλώσσας. Γενεαλογία - Οίκος: Αχαιμενίδες. - Πατέρας: Αρταξέρξης Β' ο Μνήμων - Μητέρα: Στάτειρα Α' η Πρεσβύτερη - Σύζυγος: * Άτοσσα Β' η Καλλίστη, αδελφή του και σύζυγος του πατέρα του. * Ανώνυμη, θυγατέρα Οξυάρδου - Τέκνα: * Αρταξέρξης Δ' Άρσης * Βισθάνης διορισθείς ως σατράπης Μηδίας * Παρύσατις Β' η Νεώτερη, σύζυγος Μ. Αλεξάνδρου Βιογραφία Τα σημαντικότερα ιστορικά γεγονότα, κατά την διάρκεια του βίου του, είναι: Ο Αρταξέρξης Γ’ της Περσίας ήταν αυτοκράτορας της Περσίας και ο 3ος Φαραώ της 31ης δυναστείας της Αιγύπτου, γιος και διάδοχος του βασιλέα της Περσίας Αρταξέρξη Β' του Μνήμονος. Γεννήθηκε το 425 π.Χ. ανέβηκε στον θρόνο της Περσίας σε ηλικία 66 ετών και παρέμεινε στον θρόνο ως τον θάνατο του υπέργηρος το 338 π.Χ. σε ηλικία 87 ετών πιθανώς δηλητηριασθείς, και έμεινε γνωστός για την μεγάλη του βιαιότητα. Ήταν σύγχρονος του Φίλιππου Β' πατέρα του Μεγάλου Αλεξάνδρου. Πριν την άνοδο του στον θρόνο, ο Ώχος, ορίσθηκε αρχηγός του στρατού του υπέργηρου πατέρα του ώστε να εξασφαλισθεί η απρόσκοπτη διαδοχή του. Λίγο πριν διαδεχθεί τον πατέρα του ανέλαβε (359 π.Χ.) την αντιμετώπιση της τριπλής συμμαχίας (Σατράπεια Εξέγερση) των * Δατάμου της Καππαδοκίας, * Ορόντου της Συρίας και * Ταχώ της Αιγύπτου που απετελούσε για την Αυτοκρατορία, κίνδυνο ύπαρξης Συγκρότησε τον Περσικό στρατό στην Νότια Μεσοποταμία και φαίνεται ότι, αρχικά, εκεί ανέμενε τους στασιαστές και τους Αιγύπτιους. Όταν, όμως, πληροφορήθηκε την αυτοδιάλυση της Αιγυπτιακής στρατιάς στην Φοινίκη, έδρασε αστραπιαία, εισέβαλε στην Συρία όπου συνέτριψε τον αποστάτη έπαρχο Ορόντη. Πληροφορούμενος το αποτέλεσμα αυτό, ο Δατάμης, που είχε ήδη εισβάλλει στην Βόρεια Μεσοποταμία περιμένοντας τους συμμάχους του, αποχώρησε άπραγος στην Καππαδοκία. Ακολούθως ο Ώχος εισέβαλλε στην Φοινίκη και συνέχισε προς την Αίγυπτο (φθιν. 359) όταν πληροφορήθηκε τον θάνατο του πατέρα του (χειμ. 359/58) και επέστρεψε για να καταλάβει τον θρόνο. Όταν ανέβηκε στον θρόνο εκτέλεσε 80 συγγενείς του (όσοι πρόλαβαν αυτοκτόνησαν) της δυναστείας των Αχαιμενιδών (μεταξύ των οποίων ο αδελφός του Δαρείος και ο έπαρχος Τιρίβαζος) καθώς υπήρχαν υπόνοιες συνωμοσίας. Αντιμετώπιση των εξεγέρσεων στην Μικρά Ασία Το 355 π.Χ. ο Αρταξέρξης Γ' πίεσε την Αθήνα να υπογράψει συνθήκη σύμφωνα με την οποία έπρεπε να αναγνωρίσει την ανεξαρτησία των συμμάχων της που εξεγέρθηκαν στην Μικρά Ασία. Σε μια εκστρατεία στις αρχές της βασιλείας του εναντίον των Καρδούχων φάνηκαν οι μεγάλες στρατιωτικές ικανότητες του μελλοντικού βασιλέα της Περσίας Δαρείου Γ' του Κοδομανού ανιψιού του Αρταξέρξη Γ' και τελευταίου βασιλέα των Αχαιμενιδών της Περσίας. Ακολούθησε η εξέγερση του σατράπη της Λυδίας Αρτάβαζου με την βοήθεια της Αθήνας. Με αυτόν ενώθηκε ο σατράπης της Μυσίας Ορόντης το 354 π.Χ. Ο Αρταξέρξης Γ' νίκησε τους εξεγερμένους σατράπες, ο Ορόντης έλαβε συγχώρεση ενώ ο Αρτάβαζος κατέφυγε (τέλος του 353 π.Χ.) στην αυλή του βασιλέα της Μακεδονίας Φιλίππου Β'. Αποτυχία στην Αίγυπτο Το 354 π.Χ. ο Περσικός στρατός εξεστράτευσε για πρώτη φορά στην Αίγυπτο, πρώην επαρχία της αυτοκρατορίας των Αχαιμενιδών, η οποία είχε ανεξαρτητοποιηθεί ύστερα από εξέγερση την εποχή του Αρταξέρξου Β', Δύο εκστρατείες το 354 και το 351 π.Χ. απέτυχαν. * 354 π.Χ. Αναχαιτίσθηκε, πιθανόν, από τον Σπαρτιάτη Γάστρωνα * 351 π.Χ. Αναχαιτίσθηκε από τον Αθηναίο Διόφαντο και τον Σπαρτιάτη Λάμιο Η καταστροφή της Σιδώνας Από το 346 π.Χ. άρχισαν οι εξεγέρσεις των Φοινικικών πόλεων, πρώτη επαναστάτησε η Σιδώνα υπό τον βασιλέα της, Τέννη Β' ο οποίος είχε τοποθετηθεί από τον ίδιο ως υποτελής του. Ακολούθησαν οι εξεγέρσεις των υπόλοιπων Φοινικικών πόλεων και της Κύπρου. Ο Τέννης Β' κατέστρεψε τις Περσικές προμήθειες για τον πόλεμο με τους Αιγυπτίους και ζήτησε την βοήθεια του Αιγύπτιου Φαραώ Νεκταναβώ Β' νικώντας Περσικόπ στρατό (345 π.Χ.). Ο Αρταξέρξης Γ' αποφάσισε να τιμωρήσει παραδειγματικά την Σιδώνα εκστρατεύοντας ο ίδιος επικεφαλής τεράστιου στρατού 330.000 ανδρών (343 π.Χ.). Ο Τέννης Β' τρομοκρατημένος δραπέτευσε, 600 Σιδώνιοι παραδόθηκαν στον Αρταξέρξη και σφαγιάστηκαν. Η Σιδώνα κάηκε και καταστράφηκε εκ θεμελίων. Απο τους κατοίκους της 40.000 κάηκαν από πυρά που άναψαν οι ίδιοι για να μην αιχμαλωτισθούν από τους Πέρσες. Μετά την καταστροφή της Σιδώνας, όλες οι πόλεις που επαναστάτησαν, δήλωσαν υποταγή. Κατάκτηση της Αιγύπτου Αμέσως μετά την καταστροφή της Σιδώνας ο Αρταξέρξης Γ' αφοσιώθηκε στην ολοκληρωτική κατάκτηση της Αιγύπτου (έστειλε πρέσβεις σε Ελλάδα για στράτευση μισθοφόρων 344 π.Χ.) Τον Δεκέμβριο 343 π.Χ. με 330.000 στρατό αποτελούμενο από Ασιάτες (επικουρούμενους από Έλληνες μισθοφόρους μεταξύ των οποίων του Αργείου Νικόστρατου) συνέτριψε τις δυνάμεις του φαραώ Νεκτανεβώ Β' από 100.000 άνδρες ανάμεσα τους 20.000 Έλληνες μισθοφόρους. αριθμοί είναι φυσικά απόλυτα εξογκωμένοι. Ο Περσικός δεν θα υπερέβαινε τις 50.000 και ανάλογα μικρότερες θα ήταν οι δυνάμεις των Αιγυπτίων (ίσως 30.000) Τον Απρίλιο 341 π.X. καταλήφθηκε η Μέμφιδα και ο Νεκταναβώς κατέφυγε στην Αιθιοπία. Ο Αρταξέρξης Γ' λεηλάτησε πολλές Αιγυπτιακές πόλεις καταστρέφοντας τις οχυρώσεις και συλώντας τους ναούς. Κυβέρνησε με αυταρχισμό επιβάλλοντας βαρεία φορολογία και καταδιώκοντας τους οπαδούς της Αιγυπτιακής θρησκείας, πριν επιστρέψει στην Περσία διόρισε τον Φερενδάτη, ως σατράπη της Αιγύπτου. Ύστατη Εποχή Τα τελευταία έτη της βασιλείας του, αν και υπέργηρος, φαίνεται ότι επέτυχε την μεγάλη ανάκαμψη της Περσικής ισχύος. Δηλητηριάστηκε από τον Βαγώα, τον ισχυρότερο πολιτικό στην αυτοκρατορία των Αχαιμενιδών μετά τον βασιλέα. Ο Βαγώας αναβίβασε στον θρόνο τον μικρότερο υιο του Αρταξέρξη, τον Άρση, τον οποίο ο πατέρας του, είχε εκτός των σχεδίων του για την διαδοχή. thumb|center|600px| [[Αχαιμενίδες \Οίκος|Γενεαλογικό Δέντρο Αχαιμενιδών ]] Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Ηγεμόνες Περσικής Αυτοκρατορίας *Περσική Αυτοκρατορία *Περσία *Αχαιμενίδες *Σασσανίδες Βιβλιογραφία *''Lendering, Jona. "Livius Picture Archive: texts XPc and A3Pa". Livius.Org. Archived from the original on January 9, 2008. Retrieved March 8, 2008. "king of kings, the king of countries, the king of this earth"'' *''Smith, William (1867) 1842. "Artaxerxes". In William Smith. Dictionary of Greek and Roman Biography and Mythology 1. Boston:Little, Brown, and Company. p. 371. "Arta:"honoured"+Xerxes:"a king" ("the honoured king"), according to Herodotus "the great warrior"" |accessdate= requires |url= (help)'' *''Rawlinson, George (1889). "Phœnicia under the Persians". History of Phoenicia. Longmans, Green. Retrieved March 10, 2008. *Lare, Gerald A. "The Period of Jewish Independence". Archived from the original on February 25, 2008. Retrieved March 10, 2008.'' *''Sekunda, Nick; Nicholas V. Sekunda, Simon Chew (1992). The Persian Army 560–330 BC: 560–330 BC. Osprey Publishing. p. 28. ISBN 1-85532-250-1.'' *''Rhodes, Peter J. (2006). A History of the Classical Greek World: 478–323 BC. Blackwell Publishing. p. 224. ISBN 0-631-22564-1. Retrieved June 2008.'' *''Kjeilen, Tore. "Artaxerxes 3". Archived from the original on February 25, 2008. Retrieved March 5, 2008.'' Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *Αίγυπτος εναντίον Περσίας *[ ] Κατηγορία:Ηγεμόνες 4ου Αιώνα π.Χ. Κατηγορία:Ηγεμόνες Κλασσικής Περσίας Category:Ηγεμόνες Περσικής Αυτοκρατορίας